CELOS POR TI?
by Jrosass
Summary: ranma tiene celos de akane y ella de el que pasara? en esta fiesta del instituto que se llevara a cabo, ellos se declararan... su amor verdadero o dejaran que su orgulllo gane entre el amor..
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Los celos de ambos.**

Era una mañana fría en nerima era dia de clases y por supuesto ranma y akane debían ir.

Ya levántate ranma, vamos a llegar tarde-decia akane enojada esperándolo abajo en las escaleras.

Ya voy-

Enserio akane, no puedo creer que siempre te tenga que estar aguantando para ir a la escuela- dijo ranma mientras se acomodaba su mochila.

Asi… pues no tienes que ir conmigo bobo- dija akane enfadada.

Pues quien quiere ir contigo tonta-

Bien, nos vemos familia- dijo akane muy rápido mientras se iba lo mas rápido posible.

Oye, akane espera- dijo ranma corriendo detrás de ella.

Y ahí van como siempre- decía nabiki

Adiós…- decía kasumi.

**OOOOoooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOO**

Hey tendo que tal si jugamos una partida eh-

No veo el problema saotome- contesto desafiante soun

Ambos se pusieron a jugar…

Kasumi se puso a preparar el almuerzo..

**OOOOOOOooooooOOOOOooo**

Oye, akane porque me dejaste con la palabra en la boca- le dijo ya cuando iba caminando en una baranda.

Porque tu dijiste que no querias aguantarme-

Escucha, lo que te dije es….

Al mismo tiempo que llegaba shampoo a interrumpir el momento

Creo que me adelantare- dijo akane muy enfadada que iba echando fuego.

Espera akane¡…- suplico ranma

Ranma amor, me invitaras a la fiesta verdad-

De que hablas shampoo- dijo mientras trataba de soltarse de ella.

De la fiesta que habrá en tu escuela- le dijo

Fiesta?-

OOOOOoooooOOOO

En la Escuela instituto…

Vaya al parecer son ciertas las noticias- decía ranma viendo atentamente el gran letrero luego de librarse de shampoo.

Oye ranma no pensaras en ir verdad?- le dijo akane atrás de el.

Claro que no… contesto poniendo los brazos atrás de su cuello.

Mas te vale…- le dijo arrogante akane

Como que mas me vale si yo quiero voy y puedo ir con la chica mas linda del instituto- le contesto ranma tratando de molestar a akane.

Asi…- dijo akane

Bien diviértete tonto- le dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**

En la casa….

Hola familia, ya llegamos- dijo akane

Hola hermana- contesto kasumi

Como te fue-

Bien

Y ranma?- pregunto

Ese tonto se quedo con shampoo al salir de la escuela al parecer lo iba a invitar a comer algo antes de que se vayan a la fiesta del instituto- dijo molesta akane tratando de disimularlo pero en realidad estaba celosa de ranma-

Y tu akane iras a esa fiesta?- le pregunto curiosa kasumi

Hay si hermana vamos, mira yo ya arregle mi cámara… a que diga me arregle para la fiesta- dijo nabiki.

Anda vamos?- trataba de convencerla nabiki

No se…- decía insegura akane, ademas para que iria solo para ver a ranma con shampoo,ukyo y talvez con kodachi las que siempre perseguían a ranma.

Ademas con quien iria?-

Conmigo linda akane- dijo kuno presentándose como siempre.

Que?... como y cuando entraste- dijo sorprendida

Por la puerta y ahora mismo linda akane- dijo rápidamente contestando kuno.

Vamos linda akane todo mundo te envidiara por ir con el chico mas guapo del instituto- decía luciéndose

Lo que me faltaba- decía akane.

Bien ire contigo, pero no hagas nada estúpido quieres- dijo levantándose

Claro , linda akane – decía casi con lagrimas en los ojos.

**OOOOoooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooo**

Ya llegue- decía ranma tirando la mochila

Al mismo tiempo que estaba kuno ahí.

Tu que haces aquí?- pregunto molesto

Yo ire con mi linda akane a la fiesta del instituto, soy el hombre mas afortunado del mundo- decía

Que? –

En ese momento que bajaba akane con un lindo vestido color rojo escotado muy bonito.

Nos vamos- dijo

Claro- contesto dándole el brazo a akane

Mientras ranma se moria de celos por dentro…. Que estaba a punto de estallar en si mismo.

**oooooOooooOOOOOooooOOO**

**bueno hasta aquí con el capi… en el próximo se vera como ranma tratara de intervenir en la fiesta entre akane y kuno, claro que akane lo hace por vengarse de ranma… que pasara?**

**Hasta la próxima amigos**

**Quiero enviar mis saluditos a:**

**Akane mizuno y leslitendo.**

**Porfis dejen sus reviews si y díganme en que puedo mejorar sip**

**Soy nueva en esto de ranma…**

**Saluditos y agradezco a todos de antemano por sus reviews….**


	2. Chapter 2: momento de celos

**Hola a todos la continuación de mi primer fic ranma espero les guste sip. A leer…. **

**Chapter 2: el momento de celos **

Luego de ver como akane iba a salir con kuno sentía su sangre hervir, como es que prefiria salir con ese idiota, era algo muy molesto para el.

Se puede saber a donde van?- dijo ranma muy molesto.

Nada que ati te interese o acaso estas celoso- le contesto akane.

Claro que no quien estaría celoso de una chica ruda y fea como tu- le contesto

Asi, pues entonces no preguntes-

Y shampoo no que estaba contigo- dijo la peliazul

Nada que a ti te interese – le contesto igual que ella le había dicho

Eres un idiota sabes-

Mas idiota eres tu saliendo con kuno, solo te va ocasionar problemas- le advirtió el chico.

Tienes algún problema conmigo- dijo kuno poniéndose entre ranma y akane

No tienes derecho de hablarse asi a mi linda akane, terminemos con esto de una vez por todas- dijo dispuesto a pelear como siempre

Si tu lo pides- decía ranma muy contento de darle una lección a kuno.

Esto me hara muy rica- decía nabiki tomando muchas fotos..

Ambos chicos se quedaron quietos cuando shampoo llego abriendo un agujero en la pared.

Ranma ya estoy lista vámonos- decía shampoo tomándolo del brazo

Que¡- cuando te dijo que iba a ir contigo- decía ranma tratando de soltarse.

Me lo dijiste en la mañana, me lo pediste de rodillas a tal petición shampoo aceptar a airen para ir a fiesta- mentía shampoo ya que había notado que akane estaba allí.

Asi que pensabas ir con shampoo- reclamaba akane muy molesta, como es que ese idiota le pidió a shampoo ir con el y no a ella que era su prometida.

Y tu tampoco me dijiste que ibas a ir con kuno- le reclamo el chico.

Airen no perder tiempo con chica ruda e irnos al baile abuela tener ropa elegante para ti- dijo llevándoselo del lugar casi a patadas.

Como siempre dejándome con las palabras en la boca- decía muy molesta akane, tenia que admitirlo le daba celos verlo con shampoo.

Vámonos a la fiesta amada akane- decía kuno

Si vámonos- decía sin ganas la peliazul.

**OOOoOOOoOooOooOO**

**Luego de un tiempo….**

Por fin llegue, luego de tanto tiempo por fin vine a verte akane, esta vez te declarare mi amor- decía llegando todo cansado, sostenido con un palito.

Ryoga, que milagro que pudiste llegar, lastima por que akane se acaba de ir a la fiesta con kuno, venias a verla verdad- decía nabiki saliendo muy elegante a la fiesta a hacer sus negocios con las muchas fotografías que le tomo.

Si donde esta- pregunto

Pues a la fiesta del instituto- decía nabiki

Bueno me tengo que ir el dinero no se hace solo- decía contenta levantando el dedo índice.

En la fiesta, muy bien esta vez llegare a tiempo- decía con energía ryoga.

Hasta que fue mojado por una persona que iba a tirar agua a un hombre que traía una serenata, para su desgracia empezó a quejarse como cerdito. Pero eso si llegaría porque llegaría.

**OOoOOOoOOOOOoOOoo**

Kasumi, hace rato escuche algunos gritos quien era-pregunto genma mientras hacia su jugada

Ah era ranma y kuno al parecer estaban peleando- decía mientras se sentaba

Asi, como siempre tu hijo haciendo problemas señor saotome- decía soun

Mi hijo solo defiende su honor- contesto genma.

Y donde esta ahora akane-

Ya se fue a la fiesta ranma también- decía kasumi.

Esta escuchando señor saotome, esta puede ser una oportunidad para su hijo- decía contento soun

De que habla- pregunta genma mientras hacia trampa en la jugada.

Esta noche ranma se le declarara a mi hija, de eso me encargo yo- decía soun

Cuente conmigo señor tendo, ah le gane- decía contento

Como? - decía soun mirando el juego muy confundido, a que horas había jugado que perdió.

Bien la operación declaración- dijeron ambos.

Kasumi nos vamos cuida la casa, regresaremos pronto- decía soun mientras tomaban binoculares, todo lo necesario.

Vamos señor saotome-

Ambos salieron para lograr que sus hijos se declararan esta noche….

Adiós, tengan cuidado- se despedia kasumi.

**OOOoOOOOOOooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOOOOOo**

Ya llegamos akane- decía kuno.

Me siento extraña, no había venido a fiestas como estas- decía la peliazul.

Akane..- la llamaban sus amigas.

Vaya que te animaste a venir- decía una de ellas.

Si, te hara bien- decía otra

Enserio chicas, creen que hice bien- preguntaba insegura.

Mientras que divisaba si ranma había llegado con la tonta de shampoo. No sabia porque pero le importaba mucho.

**OOOooOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOOOo**

Shampoo, no se para que me traes si yo nisiquiera quería venir- decía ranma algo incomodo con el traje que la abuela de shampoo le dio.

Era un traje formal color negro con el cual se veía muy elegante y a la vez muy guapo.

Ambos entraron a la fiesta, al momento rápidamente ranma se percato de la presencia de akane con sus amigas, tenia que admitirlo se veía hermosa ese vestido la hacia ver mas hermosa que siempre…

Pero lo que le caia como patada era que hubiera venido con kuno, era detestable para el. De alguna manera tenia que separar a akane de el, a como de lugar. No iba a permitir que ella bailara con el o con el simple hecho que el la tuviera cerca era algo molesto para el.

Mientras akane lo observaba desde lejos, realmente le molestaba que estuviera con shampoo. Pero se veía muy bien con ese traje.

**OOOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOO**

Muy bien saotome logra ver algo- decía soun camuflado con hojas viendo por las ventanas.

Si señor tendo- decía como panda. Con un letrero.

Ah, otra vez saotome asi no me sirve como panda, déjeme ver donde consigo agua caliente- decía mientras observaba como este se sostenia hasta con los dientes de la ventana.

Espéreme aquí- dice soun dando un mal paso cayendo de esta.

Ah.. no me dolio- dice tirado dentro de unos arbustos.

#Espero que no#- dice el panda con su letrero….

**OOooOoOOOoOOO**

Mientras p-chan hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para llegar a tiempo a la fiesta y conseguir agua caliente para él y asi llegar a su destino si es que llegaba a tiempo….

**OOOOOOOOOOoOoooOOOooOOO**

**Hasta aquí el 2 capi espero les haya gustado, yo se que me tarde mucho, pero tengo tareas y no me gusta ser irresponsable, ok, quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que dejan sus reviews, los cuales me alientan a seguir escribiendo. Prometo no tardarme mucho hare un tiempesito para seguir. Cualquiero comentario es bien recibido. Soy nueva en hacer fics ranma demen su opinión si algo esta mal o bien para mejora. Ok.**

**Debo decir que el próximo capitulo estará candente estos dos se celaran mucho… hasta la próxima.. **

**Saluditos a todos, bessos y cuídense… : ) su amiga…**

**Jrosass**

**No olviden dejar sus reviews…**


	3. Chapter 3: Y llego el momento

**Hola a todos sip lo se me desaparecí por un tiempo pero aquí estoy actualizando este fic que da un giro de 180 grados y espero les guste a leer.. **

**Chapter 3: Y llega el momento…**

Luego de que ambos se encontraran en dicha fiesta ranma no podía quitar la vista de akane riéndose con sus amigas y con chicos que la llegaban a invitar a bailar, claro ella se negaba rotundamente a esta invitación, en cambio el no soportaba verla con el tonto de kuno.

Ranma llevar a shampoo a bailar?.- le preguntaba la china mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

Para akane era algo que la ponía con mucha rabia, que se creía esa tonta para abrazarlo de esa manera frente a todos, tenia ganas de ir a decirle lo que se merece y alejarla de ranma

Oh, no se shampo, eso no se me da muy fácil.- le contesto el chico nervioso, pasando su mano atrás de su nuca.

La peliazul observaba todo desde donde se encontraba eran unos completos idiotas pensaba la chica.

Akane.. – la llamaban sus amigas

En qué piensas.- le preguntaron al verla que solo su cuerpo se encontraba con ellas mientras sus pensamientos en alguien más.

Emm. Nada .- contesto aturdida akane.

Ya dinos akane quieres a ranma?.- preguntaron secamente

Que?, claro que no .- se negó la chica.

Entonces no te importara verlo con esa chica bailando ahora.- dijeron mientras señalaban con el dedo a la pista de baile.

No podía creer lo que sus ojos veian enserio bailaría con shampoo, eso era demasiado para ella, en algún momento cometeria una locura, debía tranquilizarse. No podía evitar desviar la mirada hacia donde se encontraba la pareja bailando una música jazz suave. Aunque ella negara que no le importaba en realidad le importaba todo lo que hiciera su prometido.

Talvez solo lo hace por darte celos.- opino una amiga de akane.

Como crees, a ese tonto no le importo para nada.- dijo la chica sabiendo que podría ser una posibilidad, a su llegaron muchas interrogantes como si en verdad la amaba ranma?.- pensamientos que ella trataba de negar con su cabeza, aquien querria el, si solo se quería a si mismo.- se decía en sus pensamientos.

Ranma bailar bien.- decía shampoo mientras reposaba en el pecho de ranma

Si claro.- le contesto sin ganas el chico de la trenza, mirando hacia la mesa de akane intercambiando miradas ambos.

Amada akane aquí tienes.- le dijo kuno mientras le daba una copa de sake.

Kuno, no bebo .- le dijo con pena akane, porque lo tengo que soportar.- pensaba la chica.

Claro que no linda akane, esta noche haras la excepción.- le dijo kuno mientras pasaba el brazo alrededor de akane.

Si akane, esta noche hay que divertirnos.- le decían sus amigas.

Esta bien.- asintió la peliazul.

Akane bebió de un solo sorbo el sake, las amigas se le quedaban viendo como ella no bebia tan regular haya tomado de esa manera.

Al terminar de beber, dirigio su mirada hacia ranma, claro el también la observaba intensamente, deseaba ser kuno para estar al lado de ella en ese momento pero su orgullo se lo impedía.

**OOOOOOOoooOOOOOoooooooOOOOOO**

Ya esta listo saotome.- le pregunto soun vestido de un joven del circo.

Claro que si.- dijo el panda con un cartel, pretendía entrar como una atracción a la fiesta para despistar a ranma y akane, claro con un disfraz como en los circos.

Bien a dar nuestro espectáculo que será lo esencial para nuestro plan saotome.- decía emotivo soun con unas lágrimas en su rostro.

Me parece bien.- contesto el panda con su peculiar letrero.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo**

Y ahora les presentamos al el show del panda acrobático.- los presentaban

Bien saotome, como lo ensayamos.- decía soun

El panda asintió.

Antes de llevar a cabo este truco necesito a dos jóvenes que nos ayuden en esto.- decía soun con otra voz para despistarlos.

Que tal tu jovencita.- señalaron a akane.

Yo… esss… te .- no podía decir alguna palabra coherente, al parecer había bebido mas de lo normal.

Esa chica ser una tonta.- pensaba shampoo mientras observaba.

Ve akane…- le decían insistentes sus amigas. Akane a paso lento y mareado subio con mucho esfuerzo.

Y necesitamos ah… mmm.. que tal tu chico, eres alguien a quien no conozco.- decía soun.

A ranma eso le parecía extraño, porque ellos dos, algo raro estaba pasando pero acepto. Asi podía vigilar todo lo que iban a realizar.

Lo primero es que se metan en esta puerta, que los transportara a otro lugar, diciendo estas palabras… decía soun con voz fuerte.

Chikitimutu abra cadabra que se desaparezcan como una cabra.- decía soun mientras el panda cerraba con llave la puerta.

Adentro de esta….

Que haces aquí idiota.- le reclamo akane.

Mejor dime que haces tu aquí con kuno.- se la devolvió ranma

Eso no viene al caso, mejor vete con shampoo.- le dijo akane mientras se cruzaba de brazos, enserio le había afectado tomar mucho.

**OOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOoo**

Ryoga había tenido mucha suerte al poder encontrar agua caliente, se mojo con esta ya estando listo se dispuso a ir a la fiesta.

Ryoga esta vez concéntrate.- se decía a si mismo.

Camino por varias cuadras pero no daba se frustraba a si mismo al no dar con el lugar.

Rayos, donde esta?.- se preguntaba el mismo.

Donde puede estar, estaba seguro que aquí se encontraba.- decía mientras se golpeaba la frente con su mano.

Ryoga..- lo llamaba nabiki.

Donde, donde donde esta.- decía. El chico ignorando que se encontraba justo al frente del instituto.

Ryoga!.- grito nabiki

Que quieres no ves que estoy pensado.- le reclamo. Se quedo pasmado al ver que por fin había llegado.

Vaya hasta que llegas.- decía la chica de negocios.

Donde esta akane?.- pregunto.

No se, ha de estar con kuno por ahí.- le contesto esta mientras contaba dinero.

**OOOooooOOOOOOOooo**

El chico entro a la fiesta, tratando de divisar a la peliazul, pero logro ver como unos humoristas hacían un truco.

Abrieron la puerta, y no se encontraba nadie..

Todos aplaudían con tanto entusiasmo que pedían que los regresaran. Pero claro ellos ya tenían todo planeado, le pagaron a hapossai para que arruinara la fiesta y asi poder llevárselos lejos de todos para que tengan su momento juntos..

Eran un plan sin fallo todo estaba planeado, después de todo esa noche lograrían casarlos a como de lugar..

**continuaraaaaaa**

**OOOOoooooOOOOOOooo**

**Bien hasta aquí este capi.. claro no se imaginaban eso verdad.. los papas de ambos son muy ingeniosos, para lograr casarlos. Los dejare con la intriga, que pasara? Donde se encuentran ellos? Que hara akane estando borracha? Como reaccionaran ante su desaparición? Sospechara ryoga algo?**

**Entre otras interrogantes.. hasta la próxima a todos los leyentes de este fic les agradesco con todo mi corazón que pongan sus comentarios, me alientan a seguirlo pronto.. **

**No olviden dejar sus reviews.. Cualquier comentario .. Se despide su amiga jrosasss.**

**Cuídense y dejen porfis sus comentarios.**


	4. Chapter 4: Donde están ranma y akane?

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece solamente hago historias que vienen a mi. Le pertenece a su respectiva dueña, yo solamente escribo. : )**

**Espero les guste este capi… muy bien a leer¡**

**Chapter 4: Donde están ranma y akane?**

Te ves muy guapo hapossai.- se alagaba el anciano mientras se acomodaba su ropa.

Bien a cazar.- dijo mientras se dirigía al gran salón, donde estarían soun y genma esperando a que interrumpiera la fiesta.

**OOOOOOooooOOOOOOOO**

Muy bien ya estamos listos señor saotome?.- pregunto discretamente soun con una sonrisa falsa ante la audiencia que les pedia que los regresaran.

Listó.- respondió haciendo una mueca de panda gracioso.

En ese instante se apagaron las luces del lugar. Todos gritaban por el acontecimiento, hasta kuno grito como niña en ese instante, lo cual causo risa en las amigas de la chica tendo.

En medio de tanta oscuridad, soun y genma salieron del lugar a mucha prisa, debían admitir que nunca imaginaban que el plan saliera a la perfeccion.

El gas que se encontraba en la caja haría que ambos chicos durmieran, mientras sacaban la caja a toda velocidad lo mas rápido que sus pies lo permitían.

**:::::::::::**

**:::::::::::**

Aquí hay una chica.- decía callado hapossai, mientras se escuchaban los gritos de las chicas por doquier, después de todo no era tan malo interrumpir una fiesta y arruinar las luces.

**::::…..:::**

Que pasa?.- gritaba ryoga, tropezándose en ese instante, cayendo encima de la hermosa ukyo.

Eres tú.- grito, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con su espátula.

Ayyy.- se quejó el chico en medio de la oscuridad.

Perdón, ryoga eres tu?.-

Si, poque me pegas.-

Pensé que eras el anciano pervertido que esta molestando.- dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

Yo venia a buscar a akane, no la has visto?.- pregunto el chico de la pañoleta.

Pues no, justamente estaban participando en un truco de unos cirqueros, que por cierto se me hacia conocido ese panda.- decía mientras pensaba en ello.

No tengo tiempo para dudas, debo encontrarla.-

Esta bien, te ayudare, me preocupa ranma.- diciendo esto se disponen a buscar lo mas posible una linterna.

**OOOooooooOOOOOOOOO**

-Airen¡.- Ranma.- gritaba la chinita, quien buscaba desesperadamente al chico de la trenza.

Hola shampoo¡.- gritaba con emoción el anciano tratando de lanzarse sobre ella.

Shampoo con su habilidad le propino un fuerte golpe que lo dejo noqueado, viendo estrellitas y ropa interior.

Que querer hacer anciano?.- le preguntaba enojada la chinita, sosteniéndolo con una mano.

Yo.. que puede hacer un anciano y viejo como yo.- decía haciéndose el inocente.

Tu sabes donde esta mi airen¡?.- le exigió.

Claro que no, no se nada.- decía insistente el viejo.

Tu sabes y me lo vas a decir, no creas que yo me crei el cuento de un panda y un cirquero.- decía mientras estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo.

Esta bien, no me pegues.- suplicaba hapossai.

Decir todo a dar a las chicas, para que pateen tu trasero.-

No, no, te digo.-

**OOOOooooOOOOOOOoooooo**

**En otro lugar….**

Unos cansados genma panda y soun, llegaban a un lugar, todo preparado con una cena romántica con velas, comida deliciosa hasta un anillo escondido en el vino de la joven tendo.

Bien que te parece si los dejamos aquí.- pregunto soun limpiando el sudor de su frente.

Como usted guste tendo.- saco su peculiar cartel el panda.

Sacandolos de la caja, y dejándolos delicadamente en sus respectivas sillas.

Ya esta todo listo, solo hay que esperar a que pase el tiempo que dura este extraño gas que nos vendio el estafador del maestro.- decía mientras tiraba el bote del gas.

Me parece bien.- dijo el panda.

Espere señor saotome, estaremos atrás de estos arburtos algo lejos para monitorear todo, pondré agua a hervir para que vuelva a la normalidad.-

Se lo agradezco mucho, ya no aguanto la picazón.- decía mientras rascaba ese gran pelaje que suele tener un panda.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo**

Ya encontré una linterna.- dijo ukyo quien la prendio y observo que shampoo estaba interrogando al anciano. Y se fue rápidamente.

Espera¡.- grito ukyo, observando que hapossai hacia tirado.

Que pasa?.- pregunto ryoga.

No se, shampoo salio de aquí muy apresurada, algo le debio decir este viejo.-

Digame que le dijo a shampoo.- exigia el chico.

Que… que… Yo…no tomo licor…- decía confundido aun el anciano babeando.

Maldicion.- grito ryoga tomando al viejo y aventándolo lejos, donde unas chicas lo lincharon.

Que hacemos?.- pregunto la chica.

Tenemos que seguirle la pista a shampoo para saber a donde se dirige.-

Esta bien, vamos.-

Los dos chicos se fueron detrás de la amazona, para saber que misterio le había contado el anciano hapossai, y que tenia que ver con la desaparición de akane y ranma.

**:::::…**

Ya está¡.- aviso un maestro que la luz de nuevo había sido reintegrada al lugar.

Que paso?.- pregunto Nabiki.

Al parecer un maniaco interrumpió el servicio de la luz con una ropa íntima ¡.- le respondio, rascándose la cabeza.

Ese viejo pervertido.-

Sucede algo nabiki, donde esta la linda akane?.- le pregunto kuno con emotividad.

Si, pero te costara caro.- dijo nabiki poniendo su mano para recibir dinero.

No se te pasa una.- respondio entregándole dinero.

Bien parece que todo es un plan para tu sabes.. para que ranma y akane tengan su momento.-

Qué¡eso no lo permitiré.- diciendo esto se alejó para ir en búsqueda de akane, no permitiría que ranma le faltara al respeto a la peliazul, o es lo que el tonto de kuno entendió.

Espera!, ire contigo, no pierdo nada con tomar algunas fotografías.-

**OOOOOOOOOOOooOOOOO**

**En un lugar lejano… **

Hacían genma y soun sentados en una fogata, esperando a que el momento llegue.

Cuando terminara el efecto?.- se preguntaba soun, observándolos desde lejos con unos minoculares.

Sera mejor que comamos pondré a azar la carne.- decía genma.

Como usted quiera, yo seguire vigilando.-

**::::::::**

De repente akane, reaccionaba.

Que pasó, me duele la cabeza.- decía algo borracha akane.

Ranma¡, ranma¡.- lo movia la peliazul, para que este reaccionara.

Que… que… que quieres déjame dormir.- decía mientras se acurrucaba en la silla.

Ahhh, reacciono totalmente, que hacemos aquí?.- decía observando el lugar.

No lo se, por eso te lo preguntaba a ti idiota jajajaja.- se reia una akane muy rara.

Tomaste demasiado akane, por eso dices tonterías.-

Yo.. no estoy borracha.- le contesto mientras se le salía un hipo.

Ah, mira aquí hay mas para celebrar.- decía la peliazul, mientras se empuñaba la botella.

No sigas mas akane.- le exigia, tratando de quitarle la botella.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOOO**

Hey saotome, venga a observar esto, se pone bueno.- decía soun desde un arbusto.

Allá voy, pero y la carne?.-

Eso puede esperar, esto si es interesante.-

Genma y soun observaban todo desde ese lugar, viéndolo de otras prespecitiva.

Que trata de hacer ranma?.-

Creo que la quiere abrazar.-

Más bien creo que le quiere quitar la botella para tomársela el solo.- dice riendo genma.

No se haga ilusiones saotome, ranma no es como usted.-

Me esta insultando señor tendo.- decía mientras se levantaba.

Claro que no solo digo la verdad saotome.- decía poniéndose a la altura también.

Ambos empezaron a discutir por nada… mientras unos discutían, otros trataban de encontrar a ranma y akane, y ranma trataba de quitarle la botella a la peliazul, para que no se pusiera peor.

**Era todo un caos, que pasara con todo esto?...se quemara la carne de genma y soun?, los llegaran a encontrar?...**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Hola a todos los que leen este fic y comentan….. Lo se he tardado en actualizar este fic, pero mi tiempo me lo impide… espero les haya gustado este fic,,, podrán intervenir en el momento de ranma y akane, pues véanlo en el siguiente capi, espero no tardar mucho… quiero agradecer sus reviews a:**

**Kyoga hk: hola mi amigo gracias por comentar,,, aun no he tenido tiempo de leer el fin de tu fic.. espero tenerlo para comentar… saluditos y besos..**

**Hikarus: Hola mi queridísimo amigo,,, muchas gracias por tu comentario vale mucho para mi.. pues ya veremos que pasa mas adelante… espero te haiga gustado el capi… besitos y muchos abrazos.. espero te la estes pasando bien… y me dare mi tiempo para leer tus actualizaciones no te preocupes eso no me lo pierdo por nada… no olvides que te quiero milllllllll eres una persona muy especial.. cuídate.**

**Jennifer: muchas gracias por decir que es un muy buen fic.. me halaga mucho.. y aquí ta la actualización espero te guste.. besos **

**Leslitendo: hola amiga gracias por comentar.. vale mucho para mi.. y me das animos… espero te encuentres bien… saludos y besos.. tkm.**

** : gracias por comentar.. y aquí esta este capi.. espero te guste.. saluditos.**

**Lolita: hola muchas gracias.. y si tarde pero sigo este fic… espero te guste.. besos y abrazos..**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos, espero este capi sea de su agrado… y espero sus comentarios los cuales son muy valiosos para mi.. y me dan animos para seguir escribiéndolo.**

_**RECOMENDACIÓN:::::::::::**_

**Quiero recomendar el **_**fic Shampoo y ranma historia de un amor de Kendrixxforever**_** Es muy bueno, sé que no hay muchos fanáticos. De shampoo y ranma, pero quiero aclarar que es una historia original muy buen redactada… y la recomiendo… es un fic de mi querido amigo espero y comenten…..::::::::::::::::::**

**Sin más que decir ni publicidad que dar, espero sus comentarios, se despide su amiga jrosass… : )**

**REVIEWS Please…..**


End file.
